Recently, LEDs have been employed as a light source in outdoor lighting devices, (e.g., street lights). Heat dissipation is an issue to be addressed in the manufacturing of an LED street light. A heat dissipating structure can be positioned below the LED module in an LED street light to avoid a reduction in length of service life of the LED module by overheating.